


Angellas Lessons

by KitKat_Attackz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat_Attackz/pseuds/KitKat_Attackz
Summary: Angella expected alot of things when she decided to show Adora how to properly indulge in pleasure, having the tables turned on her was certainly not one of them.
Relationships: Adora/Angella (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Angellas Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy my first step into posting smut. Always wanted to see more of Adora and Angella and decided that if noone else was going to do it then I would!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy ya horny delinquents.

“I-I’m not sure about this.”

“Relax Adora, if it makes you so uncomfortable then think of it as an order.”

“An order?”

“Yes, an order for you to learn how to properly do this so you don’t hurt herself.”

Adora blushed in embarrassment as she looked down at her friend’s mother who hands were currently wrapped around her cock. Yes, Adora had a cock. Something that had surprised Angella quite a bit when she had walked in on the girl masturbating. The surprise didn’t last long however when she saw how Adora was treating her extra appendage.

“This is how you do it Adora.” Angela’s hands glided along the length. “You don’t need to grip it so tightly when you stroke it, doing so will only hurt you in the long run.”

Adora could only nod at the queen’s words, watching with rapt attention as Angella worked her magic. If she was being honest with herself the angelic being found herself getting excited at the prospect of working a cock again. It had been so long since she had lost Micah and while he had satisfied her needs greatly, he wasn’t quite as big as Adora was.

‘Nor was he as thick.’ She thought leaning forward and planting a kiss to the head causing Adora to gasp.

Continuing to stroke her off Angella trailed kisses up and down upon the girl, making sure to cover every inch of her length to make Adora squirm in pleasure. All of this was new to the girl, when she was in the Horde they were taught to take care of their needs on their own and to do it quickly so to feel someone else's lips on her was…well it felt good. It felt really good. She let out a moan when Angella used her thumb to play with her slit the queen's mouth making her press a sloppy and wet kiss at the base of her cock.

“See?” Angella said in between kisses. “Some people do prefer it rough, but when it comes to pleasuring yourself you have to be delicate.”

Adora bit her lip and nodded again, not trusting her voice to form words as Angella began to pump her hand faster.

“Adora? Do you know how to properly make love to someone?”

Adora shook her head.

“I suppose that’s to be expected with what you’ve told us of your upbringing.” Angella mused. “Well for starters there are three ways you can pleasure a partner. Most go with the woman’s pussy but there are more than a few that like to stick this into their partners ass as well.”

“W-why would someone—”

“Shhh.” Angella reached up and placed a thumb to Adora’s lips. “This is a lesson Adora, you would do well to listen.”

The shiver she got from Adora obeying her was one Angella found she enjoyed, being in charge like this was...exhilarating…for her. The feeling of Adora shivering beneath her as she brought both her hands to bear around her cock, the musky smell of it as she pumped them up and down, the quiet moans the girl was giving off all served to make her nether region leak with excitement.

“Most people start with their mouths like so.”

Adora let out a loud moan as Angella took the head of her cock into her mouth, her tongue swirled around it before the queen slowly began to go down on her. She gripped the sheets of the bed as she leaned back, the warmth of her friend’s mothers mouth causing her member to pulse in pleasure. She felt her mouth open when Angella began to bob her head, her hands stroking what she herself could not reach. Adora had never felt pleasure like this before, all of this was so new to her and she knew that if Angella kept going she was going to burst. Tucking her hair behind her ear Angella continued on with her blowjob it was times like these that she wished she didn’t have a gag reflex.

‘However, judging by her reactions, I assume Adora has no problem with the sounds I am making.’ She thought as the blonde gripped the older woman’s hair in pleasure.

“A-Angella, I’m going to—”

Well, they couldn’t have that now could they?

Adora let out a whine following a loud slurp signifying Angella pulling back off of her, standing up Adora got to watch as the Queen began to shed her clothes. First came her gloves. The sleeves came off slowly as Angella smirked at Adora’s reaction.

“Ah, ah, ah.” She chided. “None of that Adora, part of having sex is having patience which means no stroking yourself while I get undressed.”

“Yes ma’am.” Adora mumbled removing her hand from her shaft and watching as Angella took off her cape next.

Maybe it was the increase in her hormones or just the very painful twitching of her cock but as she stared Adora found herself appreciating Angellas ass more than ever. Oh she knew it was big, she’d caught glances of her cape clinging to it in just the right shape and now that she had a much clearer view of it? Let’s just say that seeing Angella slide her pants off and give her a full view of her backside was more stimulating than Adora had expected.

“Look closely Adora.” Angella took off her shirt as she walked over to the nearest dresser.

Bending over Adora was treated to the sight of the queen spreading her pussy lips for her, by now it was leaking continuously. Angellas ministrations upon her shaft did just as much for her as it did for the successor of She-Ra.

“See this? It means that your partner is ready for you?”

“Ready for me?’ Adora asked, unconsciously standing up and nearly stumbling over to Angellas side.

“Indeed.” She chuckled in turn spreading her wings. “But it’s always good to be absolutely sure, so I want you to put your hands on me. Let them roam around and feel me up.”

Gulping Adora reached her hand out to place on Angellas supple ass, she gripped it a few times prompting a moan from the woman. Taking that as a sign to continue she placed her other hand on her and began to make circular motions on it, it was even bigger up close. Not only that but it felt so firm whenever she squeezed it, Angella herself squirmed under Adora’s rough and calloused hands. Years of training in the Horde stripping off whatever softness they could have had, and the queen was enjoying the sensations they were giving her. God, she could feel her arousal dripping down her legs had it really been that long? She bit her lip as Adora playfully prodded at her nethers, a moan escaping her as her thumb began to rub at her outer folds.

“A-Are you okay you’re Majesty?”

“Yes, you’re doing well Adora.” She smiled. “Now remember, when placing yourself inside of your partner you—ah!!”

Angella jolted forward as Adora entered her, the breath leaving her lungs for a moment as the sheer size of her young partner began to stretch and fill her out. She knew Adora was big, but she was not prepared for the utter stretching her pussy would have to go through as Adora pushed herself inside of her. She let out a grunt when Adora stopped only halfway gripping the desk in front of her and attempting to catch her breath. As for Adora the blondes blush had increased tenfold from the feeling of Angellas pussy gripping at her, it felt so snug and yet so tight at the same time. She gripped Angellas cheeks roughly, the queen picking up on her increased breath rate and turned around in time to see Adora pull her hips back. Her eyes were now glowing an ocean blue and Angella flared her wings in slight panic.

“A-Adora? Wait a moment you have to let me adju—!!”

Angella was cut off as Adora buried herself fully inside of her, spittle flew out of her mouth as the breath was blown out of her.

“Ngh! Ah! F-fuck, Adora s-slow d-down!” Angella moaned as Adora began to hammer into her, hard rapid thrust bashing against her insides as the desk under her shook violently from them.

‘We probably should have moved some of this stuff first.’ Angella thought as multiple objects were toppled from the desk and clattered to the floor.

Adora, sliding her hand up Angellas back and onto her shoulder, leaned forward making the woman let out a particularly loud moan as the new position let the girl hit her deeper. How had the tables turned so fast? She was supposed to be her giving Adora a lesson not the other way around! She had to regain control of the situation somehow. She had to…had too…

“Oh fuck it!” She screamed out as she was given a particular hard thrust that knocked at the entrance of her womb. “Alright you horny little bastard, if you want to fuck me so badly then I suggest you try harder than that!!”

Growling in response Adora leaned back, grabbing Angellas arms she pulled the queen into a standing position. One only possible by Angella using her wings to stay in place as Adora began to ram up into her. Each thrust felt like it was going to puncture through her stomach and looking down at the bulge that was forming with each one certainly helped with the Illusion.

Angella found herself loving every second of it.

Eyes rolling back into her head her moans accompanied Adora’s animalistic grunts, the blonde feeling the pussy of her lover beginning to tighten up. Was that a sign of Angella being close to cumming? Maybe, who knew? Adora wasn’t exactly in the right state of mind to care about anything other than her own pleasure, a pleasure that seemed to be coming to a head as she felt her cock begin to throb.

“You’re—ah—about to cum a-arent you?” Angella panted, her breasts flying as she tried to time her own thrusts with Adora’s own. 

“Do it! Fill me up! Flood my pussy! Knock me up!!”

Her words spurring her own Adora gave one final thrust up into Angella, the woman screaming out in delight as hot, copious amount of seed was pumped directly into her womb. Adora let out a low moan as she felt Angella cum around her, spurring more cum to ejaculate out of her. 

‘Fuck, how much did she---? God it’s actually spilling out of me.’ Angella thought, her eyes rolling back into her head as, for a moment, she lost her sense of self.

Unfortunately, that meant she also lost the ability to hold herself up.

Feeling herself falling backwards Adora let out a panicked yelp, finally coming back from whatever pleasure high she was in just in time to skip over to the rooms bed.

“Q-Queen Angella?” She nervously asked feeling the woman twitch on top of her. “A-Are you okay? Oh gosh Glimmer is going to –mmph!?”

“Shhh.” The Queen of Brightmoon pressed a finger to the girl’s lips as she turned around. Moaning ever so lightly as she felt the cock inside her throb from the action. “Glimmer won’t do a thing Adora, she never has to know about our little trysts.”

“T-trysts?” She blushed. “You want to do this a-again?”

“Oh yes.” Angella licked her lips. “I still have much to teach you after all. In fact, why don’t we start another lesson right now?”

Adora could only gulp as her best friend’s mother began to ride her, she had the distinct feeling that her future was going to be a complicated one from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that for this chapter, remember to watch your hands and sheets and ALWAYS remember...Zone-Tan is watching ALL of us fap.


End file.
